Pepe Le Pew in Love on the Mind
by AdamGregory03
Summary: A cat manages to escape the clutches of Dr. Frankenbean, who plans to use her for an experiment. Not only that, but during the escape, she gains a white stripe down her back, meaning now she has to avoid both the doctor's hairy assistant, and an amorous French skunk!


(_Traditional Looney Tunes intro_)

Pepe Le Pew in…  
**LOVE ON THE MIND**

We open up with a cinematic shot of Dr. Frankenbean's castle. As we enter through the creaking doors of the castle, we see as we pass by, a doormat that says "Get Lost" on it, multiple cobwebs, and rats running around the castle. We then fade into a laboratory where we see Dr. Frankenbean himself, along with a giant, red, and very furry monster he names Gossamer. Dr. Frankenbean had two chairs set up, one with a cow wired up to his machine, and the other one empty.

"They all called me a mad scientist. Can you believe that, Gossamer?" Dr. Frankenbean said sinisterly. "Well, no more. Once they see the effects of my mind transplant machine, I will go down in history, as the greatest mind in science!"

Dr. Frankenbean then noticed the one chair was empty. "Where is that cat?" he asked in annoyance. "Gossamer, get her out of her pen."

Gossamer went over to a pink carrying cage with the name "Penelope" written in cursive on the side. Gossamer opened the door to the cage and looked inside. He then shook the cage with the opened door facing the ground, with no luck. He then reached his arm in and pulled out Penelope, a black cat who was shaking uncontrollably and clinging onto her pillow for dear life. Gossamer brought her over to the empty chair and placed her on it.

"You should know better than to play games when daddy's working, Penelope." Dr. Frankenbean said as he grabbed some wires to hook up to Penelope. "Now, hold still, dear."

But Penelope saw the wires, and a look of great fear fell upon her face. She instantly bolted out of the seat and leapt through the opened window, running as quickly away as she can from the castle, even slinking under the doctor's white picket fence he just painted, leaving her with a white stripe from her head to the tip of her tail. Dr. Frankenbean looked out the window to see the fleeing feline. He then turned to his big, hairy assistant.

"You know what to do, Gossamer." Frankenbean said. "There will be a nice, tall glass of spider cola in it for you if you do a good job."

Gossamer smiled with delight upon hearing that, then instantly began his search for Penelope, by following her. And smashing through the wall where the window once was.

Dr. Frankenbean just looked at the wreckage left behind, then turned to the audience and said "You know, I really should train him to use his pet door."

Penelope had managed to run for miles, while not noticing the stripe down her back. She fled to a village and ducked into a nearby alley to catch her breath. Meanwhile, a horse carriage rode up to the entrance of the village. Out came a skunk wearing a black and white horizontally striped shirt and a red beret. He was Pepe Le Pew.

"Merci, driver." Pepe said as he tossed a coin to the driver.

The coin just bounced off of the driver's head, who was looking stunned by the French skunk's terrible odor. The horse wasn't looking too keen on the smell either. The driver just whipped his ropes, telling the horse to move.

Pepe looked around the quaint village and took in a deep breath. "Ah, the petite European villages. The class, the atmosphere… I love it!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Pepe noticed something. He turned and looked over at a nearby alley to see Penelope, who was looking around to see if she was safe. He noticed the long, white stripe of paint down her back. She was beautiful to him. His heart almost beat out of his chest.

"Ah-ha, a foreign female skunkette in the distance, clearly in need of a lover!" Pepe said. Then he turned to the audience. "Did I forget to mention, the beauties?"

Pepe gave a little sexy growl and then dashed off to meet her, leaving behind a stench cloud in the shape of a heart with an arrow going through it.

Back at the alleyway, Penelope was still checking to make sure that she was alone. How wrong she was, as behind her stood Pepe Le Pew, about to put the charm on her. "Hello there, baby." Pepe spoke.

Hearing his voice made Penelope jolt back in fright as she turned to him. Pepe kneeled down and held her paw in his hand.

"I believe that this is what we call, the love at first sight, yes?" Pepe said as he began kissing up her arm. "Especially with one as beautiful as yourself, ma Cherie." He kissed her some more. He suddenly then scooped her up in his arms and held her close. "My little pigeon, let our romance be guided by the light of the moon!"

Penelope just leaned back into his arms with a very confused look on her face. Suddenly, a rotten smell reached her nose. She looked over Pepe's shoulder and was surprised to see the stripes down his back. There was no mistaking it, he was a skunk! Penelope managed to wiggle free from the amorous polecat's grasp and made a mad dash for it.

"Let me be the Romeo to your Juliet, baby, and we-" Pepe then realized that Penelope was gone. "Oh, I get it. The little belle thinks she can make herself more attractive if she plays hard-to-get. How right she is!"

Pepe then pranced after his fleeing female. "Wait for me, my little cabbage!" He called out. "Pepe Le Pew will find you!"

Meanwhile, still in the village, doors slammed shut and lights went off as the people saw Gossamer walking down the streets, looking for Penelope. He then saw something black with a white stripe down its back. And he had believed he found the doctor's test subject. He walked up behind the unsuspecting feline, only to be greeted with a terrible odor. The smell made his eyes go dry and his fur turn a sickly green color.

Pepe looked back and saw Gossamer in this state lurking over him. He gave a click of his tongue. "My, whoever does the topiary designing really must be trained more."

With that, Pepe continued the search for his fleeing lover. Gossamer began to walk away as well, only to fall over and land flat on his face. The smell had really gotten to him.

Pepe was still on the search for his would-be girlfriend. "Olly-Olly-Oxen free, lover bird!" he called out. "Come out come out wherever you are!"

Penelope, who was hiding behind a building, heard the calls of the sentimental skunk. She then looked around and saw a hole, possibly left behind by another animal. Without hesitation or thinking, Penelope leapt into the hole to hide. Inside the hole, it was very dark. So dark that only her eyes could be seen. That is, before another pair of eyes appeared right next to her. Guess who.

With that, Pepe lit a candle, revealing Penelope to be sitting at a table similar to a French café with him.

"You know, getting there is half the fun." Pepe said as he gazed affectionately at Penelope.

Penelope leapt back out of the hole and grabbed a nearby rock. She pushed the rock over the opening of the hole and then ran off, hiding in an alley. She looked out to see if he was following. He wasn't, but Pepe somehow was right behind her, covered in a bit of dirt.

"Why did you bury me in the cold, cold ground?" Pepe asked, right before he swept Penelope up in his arms again. "Ah, but I cannot stay mad at you, my little blossom of joy!"

Pepe began to kiss her, until a shadow loomed over them. Penelope looked up in complete shock and fright. Pepe looked up as well, both to see Gossamer standing over them menacingly, now wearing a clothespin on his nose. Gossamer lifted the two up by they're tails. He then pried Pepe off of Penelope and spun him around, flinging him away, into a nearby building. The people in the building all ran out shouting "PEW!"

Gossamer, holding Penelope by her tail, gave a little chuckle and made his way back to Dr. Frankenbean's castle, proud of himself.

Meanwhile, Pepe came out of the door and saw Gossamer carrying Penelope away. He then glanced at the audience with a look of determination on his face. "Of course you realize, this means war!"

Back at the castle, Gossamer had just arrived at the drawbridge and begun to cross it, not noticing a sneaky skunk following him in the process. Gossamer smashed through the doors of the castle and made his way down to the basement, where Dr. Frankenbean was seen working at a cauldron.

"Gossamer, how many times must I tell you to knock?" Frankenbean said with a frustrated tone.

Gossamer came up to his master and held up Penelope by the neck fur, with Penelope shaking with fear.

"Oh! Well, Gossamer, look at what you've dragged in!" the doctor exclaimed. He then handed a glass to Gossamer. "Help yourself, Gossamer. I have an experiment to finish!"

Gossamer smiled as he took the ladle and served himself his drink from the cauldron. Dr. Frankenbean managed to get Penelope into her chair with her struggling to get away. This time, he strapped her to the chair using an old belt.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. Being a cow has its upsides." Frankenbean said. "Now just sit still and-"

"En garde, villains!" a French voice shouted out. Frankenbean and Gossamer looked up at the window to see none other than Pepe Le Pew, with a fencing sword and wearing a cape. "Fear not, buttercup! You're hero has arrived!"

Pepe then swung down onto the machine and pointed his sword at the doctor and his servant. The doctor just gave a deadpan stare.

"Prepare to defend yourself, Mon Ami!" Pepe said as he sliced his sword at the air.

"Gossamer, get rid of this annoyance." Frankenbean said.

Gossamer put the clothespin back on his nose and went to grab the skunk. However, Pepe leaped over his shoulders and landed behind him, then gave Gossamer a swipe at his fur. This caused the fur on his legs to fall off, revealing that he is wearing white underwear with red hearts on them. Gossamer looked at the audience and then covered up the undies with his arms, looking embarrassed. Pepe then leapt in front of the doctor before he could activate his machine.

"Now are you going to release my amour, or…" Pepe said before he swiped his sword upward. He then realized that the stuck his sword right into the machine, causing it to short out. "Eh… that is not good, no?"

"No…" Frankenbean said in a worried tone.

Then, KABOOM!

The smoke cleared moments after, to reveal everyone on the ground. Frankenbean got up and clasped his head. Though something wasn't right. He then touched all over his body, then looked down and realized something. He then looked panicked. Pepe was next to awaken.

"Gossamer?" Pepe said to the doctor, using the doctor's voice. "Is that you?"

Frankenbean shook his head no. They then all looked up at Gossamer, who had just awoken as well.

"Anyone here ever have an out-of-body experience?" Gossamer asked, now with the skunk's French voice.

Penelope then came to. "Gossamer?" the doctor, who was in Pepe's body, asked. Penelope looked down, then gave a shriek of terror. She then ran off, but slammed herself against the wall, causing her to become knocked out again.

Finally, Pepe turned to the cow. "And I suppose you have nothing to say for yourself?"

The cow stood up. He looked at the audience with a smile, then said in the voice of Porky Pig, "Ah-th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

(_Traditional Looney Tunes outro_)


End file.
